User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Lone Wolf Chapter 3 Beginning to a new story?
Leon was done packing his stuff and carried his back to the plane as he was stopped by Jack Jack: already leaving? jack looked at the clock it was only 4 pm and leon's plane left around 7;30 pm Leon: why do you care Jack if i am gone this Branch you can go train the new recruits , a job will be taken of my shoulders , pretty sure i will be back in a few days since i am just going act the same way i did here, I am Lone Wolf. The Days of Zero unit are gone and that is the only unit i will ever be part off Jack looked at him Jack: Stop blaming your self for what happend to Marcus, Nobody could have know that Hannibals could regerate there cores , Marcus died how he lived , happy and protecting what he cared about Leon: He still didnt deserve dying like that if we both werent so focused on Sarah he might have lived Jack punched leon straight in the face like leon did a few years ago when Marcus died , Leon stumbled back a little- Jack: Pull your self together Damn , If we had the information about the Hannibal he would have lived yes the four of where Reckless , its sad he died yes But you are acting like this will happen again we have more information about the hannibals we know it regerates its core , and yes we might have been too worried about Sarah but she had just joined our Unit a few weeks ago and was still learning everything but it felt like she was there from the very start Leon looked at Jack as he was faintly smiling Leon: no it wont happing agian we learned from or mistakes, but as you remember i always have been a Lone Wolf every day we where together i was silent just listing to what you guys where talking about and we we fought aragami , i silently waited for the right moment to shoot even when i was doing solo mission for the Branch director i did it my way we couldnt safe marcus but i sure as hell can make sure i will never make that mistake again Leon walked pasted Jack , Jack wanted to follow him but decide not to as he knew what ever he would say would not chance leon's opinion it was true Leon always wanted to be alone , and he was forced to group with Marcus and him Jack: You can keep denying that want to be part of a unit but secretly you like d being part of Zero Unit Leon just kept walking as Kira and Sarah where waiting infront of the door out- Kira and Sarah: going to leave sooo soon the girls sounded in sync Leon: does it matter all i will do here is be silent and watch the world through the window the girls dragged leon back towards the main hall , leon was already pretty pissed because of Jack and his nonesense but it was part of a plan Sarah; you arent going anymore Leon: and why the hell is that Kira: you will see the lights in the main hall where turned off and it was pitch dark Leon: what the hell is this.... The lights turn on and everybody jumps out- Everybody: this is your surpise Goodbye Part Leon:....you know i hate parties...and..talking in general.... Jack: Leon just enjoy 2 hours have passed and leon was heading towards the plane as he was forced to talk and make memories with the Branch's god Eaters,. once he was at the plane he waited a hour and 30 minutes loaded his back into the plane and sat there listing to so music for a other 6 hours , Leon arrivved at the Fenrir Far East Branch around 1:30 AM as he got in he was Greeted by Dr.Sakaki Paylor Sakaki: you most be Leon, Alvin has told me alot about , Leon:...The Director has?....like what Sakaki: well mostly that you do alot of solo mission and that you used to be part of there best Unit Sakaki looks through some papers Sakaki: ohh right Zero Unit where one member died to a Hannibal Leon:.....yeah....about that i rather not be part of a Unit Sakaki: well actually you are going be a leader of a New Unit and you are getting to Choose the Recruits you want and Train them To fight The units needs Leon: you know thats going be a bad idea right Emil barges in Emil: but Dr,Sakaki you know nothing about this punk for all we Know he is the worst and weakest Gods Eater the Dutch Branch send us Leon raised his fist and straight up punched Emil in the face Leon: For the record i do all my Missions Solo so dont worry that a punk like me is weak like you Emil had fallen to ground like a little bitch Sakaki: calm down Calm down your Room is on the 3rd floor you should getsome rest first and we will talk about this tommorrow Leon: okay Doc.. Leon followed the instrusctions Sakaki gave him and went to his room unpacked most of the things and went to sleep Category:Blog posts